Onoki
'Onoki '(オオノキ, Ōnoki, Viz: Ohnoki) poznat i kao 'Onoki od obe vage '(両天秤のオオノキ, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter) je treći Cučikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Doslovno značenje: Treća senka zemlje) sela sakrivenog u kamenu. Pozadina Dok je bio mladić Onoki je bio zadužen za čišćenje kamenog spomenika sela kamena. Onoki je verovao da je njegov deda Prvi cučikage, samo jeftini starac čim može da iskoristi nešto tako jednostavo za spomenik sela. Išikava mu tada govori da spomenik predstavlja volju seoskog naroda koja je jaka ak koji i Onoki ima već jako mlad, a koju će izgubiti ako se odlučno ne bude suočavao sa nevoljama. Nekoliko decenija kasnije Onoki posatje učenik Drugog Cučikagea Mua koji ga je naučio da koristi kekei totu, prašnjavi stil. U nekom trenutku u prošlosti, on i Mu su se susreli sa Madarom Učihom, što Onokija čii jedinim živim kageom koji je susreo Madaru dok je bio živ. Madara im govori da bez obzira na njihov savez sa Konohom, selo lišća ostaje apsolutno nadmoćno i da će selo kamena morati da se pokoriava svakoj njihovom zahtevu. Susretao i se i sa Drugim Mizukageom, Gengecuom, rivalom svog učitelja, koji ga je stalno znjavio. Kasnije u životu, Onoki postaje učitelj Deidare. I ako ga je često ismevao zbog njegove "umetnosti", Onoki je bio jako ponosan na Deidaru. Nešto kasnije, nasleđuje titulu cučikagea , i ako gubi svog dragocenog učenika koji je zbog krađe kindžicua prebegao iz sela kamena u Akacuki. Prikazano je da je vodio snage sela kamena u Trećem Šinobi Ratu ali je zbog minatove neverovatne brzina veliki broj njegovih trupa ubijen. Zatim prihvata prihvata mir, koji mu je ponuđen od strane sela lišća jer je i sam rekao da su se njegovi šinobiji borili kao lavovi, ali je Žuti Trepljaj Sela Lista pobio na hiljade njih. Sposobnosti Kao Cučikage, Onoki važi za najjačeg šinobija svog sela. Tokom Četvrtog Šinobi Rata, uspeo je da se ravnopravno bori sa svojim učenikom Deidarom kao i sa svojim učiteljem, Muom. U borbi sa Madarom, uspeo je da uništi svih dvadeset pet Susano klonova. Zbog njegovih izvanrednih veština i iskustva, Madara ga je u toj borbi priznao kao najjačeg od svih pet kagea, rekavši da bi njega najteže pobedio. Nindžicu Prirodne Transformacije Onoki može da koristi zemljani, vatreni, munjeviti i vetroviti stil zajedno sa Jang izdanjem. Sem toga ima i moć da koristi napredni oblik kekei genkaija, kekei totu, prašnjavi stil. Prašnjavi stil mu omogućava da dezintegriše metu na molekularnom nivou putem čestica prešine ovog stila. On je drugi šinobi koji je sposoban da koristi ovu moć pored svog učitelja Mua. Onokijev pršnjavi stil je izuzetno moćan, dovoljno da uništi čak i jedno celo ostrvo, veliku šumu pa čak i Madarin Susano samo jednim udarom. Dve godine po završetku Četvrtog Rata, Onoki usavršava svoj prašnjavi stil do nivoa dovoljnog da zaštiti svoje selo od nailazećih meteora. Prikazao je i zapanjujuće veštine u zemljanom stilu. Mogao je da stvori više kamenih klonova, prizove golema za napad ili odbranu, ili uz pomoć gravitacije utiče na bojno polje. Fizičkim kontaktom, Onoki može smanjiti ili povećati težinu tela mete. Uz pomoć zemljane manipulacije može ograničiti protivnikovo kretanje. Uz pomoć smanjenja svoje težine, Onoki može da leti. Da bi nadomestio svoj nedostatak fizičke snage, može i da pokrije svoju pesnicu snažnim kamenim omotačem. U slučaju da to ne uspe, on joj može povećati težinu da stvori jaču odbranu. Ova tehnika može uticati čak i na telima sačinjenim od čakre kao što je Madarin Susano. U ostalim čakra stilovima Onoki poseduje bar prosečne veštine. Fizička snaga Zbog njegove starosti, Onokija često ometaju i bolovi u leđima, zato on nije baš pogodan za Tajdžicu borbu. Međutim on nije loš ni u ovom pogledu, zbog njegove visoke fizičke izdržljivosti na bojnom polju. Dokaz ovoga je što je sa Garom uspeo da zaustavi Madarin meteor, kao i da preživi direktan udar dva madarina meteora,. Uprkos starosti u animeu je Onoki prikazan kako je jednom rukom uspeo da uništi kamen. Inteligencija Onoki je prikazao vrlo analitički stav u borbi. Naveo je da može da oseti potencijalnog protivnika i pre početka borbe. Kada je video Kabuta, odmah ga je napao frontalnim udarom svoje kamene pesnice htevši da sazna da li je on Madara Učiha. U slučaju da je Kabuto imao zamku, Onoki je unapred pripremio klona kao mamac. U Četvrtom Nindža Ratu, predložio je da savez napadne neprijatelja sa tehnikama dalekog dometa a zatim da se fokusiraju na posmatranje. Takođe, lako je smislio trostruku ofanzivnu kombinaciju sa Ejem koji tek što je stigao na bojno polje da se suoči sa Madarom. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Manga Категорија:Anime Категорија:Igrica Категорија:Novela Категорија:Film Категорија:Kage Категорија:Kamizuru Klan Категорија:Ujedinjene Šinobi Snage